


The Place I Find Safety (On My Knees)

by winterprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Crutchie, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Jack Kelly is a Good Boy, Leashes, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Pick your era, Sub Jack, clothed dom naked sub, implied sexual bdsm, not in this story tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/winterprincess
Summary: Jack lives for gentle days with Master.





	The Place I Find Safety (On My Knees)

**Author's Note:**

> My local theater company recently put on Newsies, and I got inspired. Also, it's been a cool million years since I posted anything, and so I thought I'd bang something out to get me back into the swing of things. 
> 
> I own nothing, not making money, don't sue me.

"Good boy."

Jack drank in the gentle words of praise like a parched man stranded in the center of the desert. From his place on the floor, knees pressed against the rough wool of the carpet in the living room, he wanted to sing out his adoration for the perfect person holding the leash which was clipped to his leather collar, but no, he had been given orders not to speak unless safewording or responding to a direct question. 

So, instead of doing the unthinkable and disobeying his Master's orders, he settled for letting the pride of being good swell up in his chest, savoring the feeling of Master's calloused hand carding through his hair, and the gentle pressure of the collar around his neck, where a tag proclaiming him Master's property dangled. One thing he  _was_ allowed to, however, do was nuzzle against Master's leg- the good one only- and so he did just that. 

The soft material of Master's sweatpants rubbed against Jack's face, and Master laughed gently. 

"Oh, aren't you just the sweetest thing? My good boy. Are you my good boy, Jack?"

Jack nodded against Master's leg, but then a hand was underneath his chin, raising his face up to look at him. Master's eyebrows were raised, and he was scanning Jack's face and posture carefully, as if searching for something.

"Tell me, Jack. Are you my good boy? Words," he added, when Jack nodded again. "I need to hear you say it, else it doesn't count."

Jack's stomach curled up into a knot. He  _hated_ this part. Before every scene, Master made sure that Jack knew that this was on the table. Non-negotiable, although Jack could always safeword out if it was too much for him on any given day. But Jack never had. Partially because, even in his headspace, he recognized that this was good for him. Also, because the thought of disobeying Master was almost too much to bear.

Nevertheless, Jack whimpered, burying his face back into Master's pant leg. Master knew that Jack had trouble thinking of himself as a good boy. Which was probably why he made him say it so much.

"Boy." 

Master's voice had gotten a bit darker, and Jack felt a bubble of shame growing in his chest, replacing the knot of nerves. He knew that, for all his virtues, Master did not like it when Jack made him wait.

"F-forgive me, Master. I-I... I'myourgoodboy."

The last bit came out in a garbled mess, half lost in the fabric of Master's pant leg. If they had been playing as hard as they sometimes did, it would have been unacceptable, and probably earned Jack a few good strokes with Master's palm, or with the paddle. But tonight, Master just returned a hand to Jack's hair, soothing him with gentle rubs.

"There now, love. I'm so proud of you. How about we get something to eat, hmm?" 

Master pulled on the leash, walking Jack to the table on his hands and knees, where waited a box of pizza, as well as the fruit and vegetables that Master made Jack eat with every meal. Master settled himself in his chair, still gripping the leash in his left hand, and Jack did his best to make himself comfortable on the pillow placed under the table to ensure that no harm came to his knees when he was kneeling at Master's feet for any extended period of time, such as a meal. 

"I got your favorite, baby boy. Open up." 

Jack obeyed eagerly, letting his jaw fall open as he awaited the food that Master would feed him. 

The first bite was a bit of pizza, cut off of Master's own slice with a knife until it was the perfect size for Jack to chew and swallow. Master inserted it into his mouth, and when it hit Jack's mouth he slowly used his lips and tongue to pull it in further, savoring the feeling of Master's hand in his mouth, feeding him.

No matter what mood he was in, meals with Master were some of Jack's favorite moments. Between every bite, he would give Master's fingers a little suck, pulling off any remaining flavor, as well as savoring the intimacy that came with it. 

They finished several slices of pizza, as well as a whole apple and salad, like that: Master taking a bite, then feeding one to Jack. When Master sighed and leaned back in his chair, Jack knew that the meal was over, and a desire rose up in his chest to thank Master for the food.

But he wasn't allowed to speak. 

Master rubbed Jack's head, and Jack leaned into the touch. 

"Do you have something you want to say, baby boy?"

Jack perked up, a smile jumping to his face. 

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master, for feeding me. And... and for everything else."

Master's face spread into a loving smile, and he pulled on the leash, gesturing towards his lap. Eagerly, Jack obeyed, leaving his cushion behind on the floor and settling himself onto Master's lap. He tucked his head against his shoulder, and snuggled his own naked flesh as close as possible to Master's clothed body. No one spoke for a moment, until Master opened his mouth.

"No, sweet Jack. Thank  _you,_ for trusting me with this part of yourself. I know how much you need this, and I am beyond honored to be the one who can give it to you." 

"I love you, Master."

Master pulled Jack's head even closer and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. There, on the lap of his Master, collar buckled snugly around his neck, Jack drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos make me happy! Feel free to let me know if I should continue this.


End file.
